Alphabetos
by Guujin Gurui
Summary: Series of drabbles. Some AU, some not. Warnings inside. Rating subject to change.
1. Alice

**Author's Note  
**_Ahh so this is going to be a series of oneshots, all un-related. Most of them are named after colours, if one isn't I'll mention it here in the AN.  
26 chapters, 26 songs.  
Story 1. Set one month after Ciel summoned Sebastian.  
Song 1. White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane_

Ciel felt as if he were Alice, falling down the rabbit hole. It had been a month since he'd been freed from that terrible place, but to call the man a saviour seemed ill fitting. He'd sold his soul to be free of there, but the only one who'd listened was a demon. Of course.

His home had been rebuilt in only a day, right down to the scratches in the marble. He'd watched the demon make it, astounded by the speed at which the man moved.

'I still do not have a name, master,' the demon said with his usual smirk.

'Sebastian,' Ciel replied, not having to think about it. The name of his childhood dog seemed to fit the demon in some way; he was a servant who'd do exactly as he was told. This devil would be his tool; he'd use him to get revenge.

But for now, he was interested to see how far the rabbit hole went.

**P.S.  
**_Err, okay, I'm going to try and do better for the next one. _


	2. Bittersweet

**Author's Note**  
_Story 2. Set in the Kuro universe.  
Song 2. Meltdown (Rin ver.)  
__No warnings._

* * *

Ciel looked outside from his study, watching the flowers on the nightshade rustle softly in the breeze. He'd get Finny to cut the plant off. Nightshade… It had another name, didn't it? Bittersweet, that's right. The boy smiled to himself; it seemed appropriate. A plant slowly winding up the building, slowly strangling his manor while adding a dash of colour and possibly beauty to it.

Almost like Sebastian.

The demon followed him everywhere, playing the role of loyal servant to a tee. But he'd be the one to take Ciel in the end. All the boy had to do was wait.

* * *

**P.S.**

_No, really. Nightshade, also known as Belladonna, is called Bittersweet.  
Why can't we just give things one bloody name?_


	3. Carmine

**Author's Note**  
_Story 3. Just drabble.  
Song 3. Rusted From the Rain by Billy Talent  
Adult themes._

* * *

Carmine.  
The colour of rust, the colour of dried blood.  
Most importantly; the colour of his eyes.

He felt them wherever he went, watching him. Protecting him. Following him forever so he could never escape his fate.

They froze him to the bone like cold never could.  
They made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, letting him know the demon was around.  
They made him want to know the man's mind, like the self-satisfied smirk that sat in place on that beautiful face.

More than anything, they spoke to him of all the things he'd never dare to think of in even his wildest dreams. Impossible things, fantastic things that played on his mind on occasion. Sometimes even things he would never admit to himself, things like the sound of skin on skin, bliss he'd never imagined, and insane heat that felt like it came from hell itself; very likely.

Such a beautiful, entrancing red, it dazzled him to the core, but he'd never look directly at them. Never.

* * *

**P.S.  
**_I freaking love this colour._


	4. Drab

**Author's Note**  
_Did you know "drab" has four meanings?  
Story 4. AU  
Song 4. Gravity by Maaya Sakamoto  
Warnings: prostitution, swearing, lime._

_The phrase "tall dark and rapist" was taken from Teahouse by Emirain._

* * *

Ciel looked around the room. It was ugly, in his opinion; the walls were grey and the paint was peeling, with few pictures to keep his interest. Not that the paintings were exciting; their palettes were made up mostly of a dull, brownish-grey. The room was mostly bare; there was a bed, a chair and a desk. The youth sighed and lay back on the bed, thoroughly disliking the hideously coloured bedspread which felt like it was made of thick wool, knowing he shouldn't have expected anything more.

There was a knock at the door and he looked over, seeing a man come in. His "client"; tall, dark and rapist. He looked about the room, disdain on his face, 'it's quite an unsightly room, don't you agree?'

'I suppose,' Ciel replied, not caring too much. It was just a room, after all. The man frowned slightly, joining Ciel on the bed.

'My name's Sebastian,' he said eventually, making the youth smirk softly.

'Never done this before?' he asked with a grin, 'I'm Ciel.'

'And do you normally meet in this motel?' Sebastian asked, making the youth frown slightly. What was this, an interrogation? He nodded eventually, 'we do if the client doesn't specify where.' The youth was getting a little irritated; was this man really only paying for a chat? Couldn't he say that, then? Ciel liked to at least have some kind of idea as to what might happen, but Sebastian just seemed like he was here to talk. What kind of a lonely man was this?

* * *

Apparently this was the most wonderful sort of lonely man, Ciel thought a few hours later. His head was spinning, a faint blush from lust still on his face. He looked up at the man, eyeing his lips and remembering how skilful Sebastian had been with them, making the youth flush deeply for the umpteenth time that night. The man noticed and he smiled, a smug smile that Ciel had seen more than once, and he kissed him softly.

'Same time tomorrow?'

* * *

**P.S.  
**_This was actually hard to write even though I knew what I wanted to happen. :/ That last line is up to you to decide who's talking.  
Anyway, the four definitions of "drab":  
1. Dull. 2. A brownish-grey or yellowish-grey. 3. Fabric of this colour, usually thick wool or cotton. 4. A prostitute.  
THERE'S SOME FUN FACTS TO SHARE AT SCHOOL, KIDDIES._


	5. Eggshell

**Author's Note  
**_Hooray for lime!  
Story 5. In character  
Song 5. A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars_

_Warnings: Lime, Sebastian's point of view._

* * *

Come, my Lord, let us douse the candles, shall we? I wonder if you're still afraid of the night. Your captors may be gone, but you replaced them with me, did you not? I see the way you shudder… Or is that from this?

Quieter, my Lord, the others may still be awake. No need to stir them up, don't you agree? Although I do love those delicate noises; they're the best reward. Though pulling them from you is not a troubling chore, I assure you.

Come now, my Lord, why do you hide your face like that? It's such a delight to see you like this, truly looking innocent for once. Oh, and those beautiful lips so pink and swollen, almost sinful. Your eyes so desperate and pleading; how can anyone resist that? Ah, and listen to you! Is that a request for more, I hear?

Such a treat it is, my Lord, to see you writhe like that. Let's do it together, shall we? Let's make these eggshell sheets brighter. Or shall they be darker? I'm sure we can keep trying to make them change one way or the other. Would you like that, my Lord?

* * *

**P.S.  
**_Douse is a weird-looking word, but I like the way it sounds. :/ And eggshell is a weird colour. My mother's friend owns a beauty salon with the walls all eggshell white, but in the light it's really bright and in the dark it's really dark. I don't know, it's a strange colour._


	6. Folly

**Author's Note  
**_My arms are this colour at the moment. I now remember why I hate the beach. Stupid sunburn.  
Story 6. Drabble  
Song 6. Aku no Musume –Kagamine Rin  
__Warnings: N/A_

The little Earl sat on his bed, mulling over the past three years of his life. He'd been readied for bed hours ago, Sebastian had been and gone, though Ciel suspected the demon knew he was still awake.

He was always watching, knowing everything. The earl detested it and yet… It was also a comforting thought.

Where he made mistakes, Sebastian fixed them. Where he was childish, Sebastian acted with maturity. Where his emotions overwhelmed him, Sebastian kept calm.

The demon was his balance.

Mocking most times, and truly only there to claim his soul, and yet Sebastian displayed a certain caring that only came out when the earl was distressed.

Perhaps it was only foolishness that let Ciel trust him.

* * *

**P.S.**

_AUGH Sorry it's taken so long to get this out, I had a bit of a mind blank._


	7. Ghost

**Author's Note**

_Hrm hrm. Just trying to keep these going  
Story 7. Drabble  
Song 7. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant  
Warnings: N/A_

* * *

Could a ghost be stronger than its former self? Ciel pondered that as he strode through his manor, avoiding work while the thought plagued his mind.

He was a ghost, after all. A ghost of his former self. He was mentally stronger; he'd seen horrors he hadn't dared to imagine before, and he knew his past self would have been terrified. It was terror that had saved him in the end, wasn't it? How else had he called his saviour than if he wasn't in the pit of despair?

And yet, to be stronger, he had to loose something. He'd lost his smile, his innocence, the very essence of all joy within him. He knew it. Elizabeth knew it. Everyone from his past knew it.

Ciel wondered what it felt like to smile without force.

* * *

**P.S.  
**_Ciel needs to be invited on cruises more often by Lizzy. He smiles more. :I_


End file.
